


I've Got You

by Fabwords



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: happybertidays, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is my entry into this years Happybertidays gift exchange over on Dreamwidth.</i>
</p>
<p>His life was starting to spin out of control, lucky for Tommy he has a friend that can keep him grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beniblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beniblue/gifts).



> Originally posted here - http://happybertidays.dreamwidth.org/ or  
> http://fabwords.dreamwidth.org 
> 
> This is my first attempt at this pairing so I hope I’ve done them justice. Thank you Beniblue for the wonderful Beta. 
> 
> I do not own the rights to these people, just playing with them.

Tommy wasn’t a moody guy, but lately shit’s been happening and his mood was getting a little sour. He was tired, jumping from country to country tended to take a lot out of him, especially the long flights like the ones to Japan and Australia. 

Between gigs there were rehearsals, usually these were quick affairs, just tuning up their sound but now Adam wanted to try out some new songs from the album, and kept toying with the sound of the ones they had been playing. Tommy wasn’t complaining; he loved that Adam was so creative and that he always wanted everyone to sound their best, but he was beginning to feel the pressure.

Then the tweets started. The trolls that put him down, complaining about everything from his playing to his stage presence and of course the persistent Adam, Tommy, Sauli love triangle conspiracy nutters. Everyone told him to just ignore them but it was hard. It hurt to think that his playing was hurting the band or that his friendship with Adam was causing trouble for him and Sauli.

So feeling tired and out of sorts, Tommy dragged his arse to another rehearsal, he was late and the band gave him grief over it, his mood darkened. Adam was hyper and excited about something and kept messing around with the chords, small changes that really didn’t make much of a difference to Tommy’s tired ears. Adam got pissy when he said so, and the two of them got into a pretty heated argument.

Brian stepped in and suggested that they were all done in and perhaps they should call it a night and start fresh tomorrow. “Oh fine, Brian can have an opinion!” Tommy muttered to no one in particular, but Isaac heard it. He had been watching his friend closely, not liking what he was seeing lately, he was afraid that his friend was losing it.

The last straw, the thing that pushed Tommy over into a full flight hissy fit, was his knee. Well, it was his knee hitting the stage floor after tripping on a random power cord that was stretched across the floor actually. “Fuck!” he almost screamed. “How fucking hard is it to keep the fucking stage clear so we don’t kill ourselves tripping over fucking junk for fucks sake!” 

“Calm down, Tommy.” Adam ordered. “It’s not the crew’s fault that you tripped.”

“You calm down!” Okay that wasn’t the best of come backs but it was all he had, he couldn’t even storm off effectively, just limped off, pathetically.

Adam wanted to go after Tommy, find out what was wrong but Isaac just stood and put his hand on Adam’s back, “Don’t worry Adam, I’ve got this.” He assured, knowing just what he had to do for his friend. 

Finding Tommy was easy really, no matter what was going on with him he would always take care of his guitars. Isaac found him in the dressing room backstage packing his guitars up. “What do you want?” Tommy snapped not even bothering to look up. Isaac didn’t answer, just closed the door behind him and moved towards Tommy. He stopped so close to him that Tommy could feel his breath on the back of his neck. 

Isaac waited, watching for the tell-tale sign that Tommy was ready. Suddenly Tommy’s shoulders slumped as the breath whooshed out of him. Isaac reached out, clamped a strong hand on his friend’s neck, leaning in closer to speak directly into Tommy’s ear. “My room. In forty minutes.” Not waiting for an answer, it wasn’t a question so much as an order after all; Isaac left Tommy to his devices. 

The two friends had been enjoying a relatively secret “friends with benefits” arrangement for years. Isaac was smaller than Tommy, cute and quick with a smile but underneath that he was strong, no one knew that better than Tommy. You would never think so by looking at him, but Isaac had a very dominating side to him, a side that thrilled the hell out of Tommy. 

They hadn’t been together for a while, but no matter how long it had been, Tommy always fell into his subordinate role quickly, which is why, exactly forty minutes after Isaac spoke to him, Tommy was sitting on the edge of Isaac’s hotel bed. He was naked except for a pair of black boxers, his hair still damp from the quick shower he took. 

Isaac stood before him, still dressed in his rehearsal clothes, his arms crossed in front of him, as he ran an approving eye over Tommy’s near naked body.

“You are looking very pretty boy.” Isaac spoke, making the compliment sound like an accusation. “I’m not sure I like all these strangers watching you, admiring you, not knowing who you belong to.”

“I really don’t think you have to worry about that sir, I’m not very popular these days.” Tommy answered softly, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor, missing the sad and knowing look on his Dom’s face, he had guessed right then.

“Is that so ….” 

Tommy didn’t answer, just sat cringing under the intense stare. “I think you are wrong about that, and to prove it I’m going to check the last twenty minutes of your twitter feed, and you will get one slap to your arse for every nice comment and two slaps for every dirty offer.”

Tommy scoffed. “What about the haters, what do I get for them?”

“You get to take five hits off your punishment for each one of them.” Isaac moved over to the bed and sat down next to him. “That’s for each hater, not each comment, okay?”

“Fine.” Tommy said, barely managing to stop the eye roll. It became obvious that there was still too much tension in him and he was not ready to give over.  
“Good, remove your boxers and get the lube and condoms ready while I check the feed.” Tommy blushed adorably as he busied himself completing his tasks and returning to sit obediently beside Isaac. 

Suddenly Isaac grabbed his Sub and manoeuvred him over his lap, brining his strong hand down on those exposed cheeks in a hard slap and another and another, ten in all in quick succession leaving the normally white skin pink and hot to the touch.

“God your arse is gorgeous.” Isaac moaned raining another cluster of hard slaps across the small round cheeks. “So many slutty fans out there Tommy; I really must thank them for this.” 

Tommy was sobbing quietly now, the sting of the slaps settling into a deep ache, an ache that did nothing to diminish the hardness of his cock. From his position on his Dom’s lap he could see the lube and condoms, the sight fuelling his desire to be fucked hard and deep.

“How many was that.” Isaac asked suddenly, pulling Tommy from his sexual daydream.

“Wha.. Oh, I didn’t count.” Tommy cried. “See, what did I tell you; I’m a total screw up.”

“Shhhh Tommy.” Isaac pulled Tommy up into his arms, letting him rest his head on his shoulder for a long moment, running a soothing hand along his back, feeling the slight tremble there. “It’s not your fault, Tommy.”

“It is, it is, I should have been counting, sir!” Tommy was crying harder now. Isaac didn’t really care about the number; they were aiming for forty-three. It would have been fifty-eight if not for the three trolls that had griped about one thing or another. All Isaac wanted was that Tommy understood that he was loved and appreciated. He also needed Tommy to break, so he could begin to put his friend and lover back together.

Isaac tipped Tommy’s tear streaked face up with a finger under his chin, forcing eye contact. “Did I tell you that I wanted you to count before we started?” 

“No.” Tommy sniffled.

“No. I didn’t.” Isaac smiled at him. He grasped Tommy by the neck and tightened his grip until he had his undivided attention. He just held him securely until he could feel all stress and resistance leave Tommy’s body. Tommy let out a long harsh breath. 

Isaac murmured “It’s ok my boy, you can let go now, I’ve got you” Tommy met his Dom’s eyes then, a small smile touched his lips, he felt save here in his arms, he felt wanted with his masters hard length pressing at his thigh.

Finally Isaac could feel the change in Tommy’s mood, could see the raw need in his eyes. “Ok, five more hits then I will fuck you, on the bed, face down.” Isaac ordered. 

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” Tommy answered breathlessly.

Isaac took a moment to run a soothing hand over the naked body spread out before him. “I like to hear you say that my boy, I want you to thank me for every slap. Understand?

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” 

“Oh, and Tommy,” The Dom leant in to whisper in his Sub’s ear, “Don’t forget to count.”

Five hard slaps, counted out loud, five ‘thank you sir’ the last one ending in a sigh then Tommy is rolled over as Isaac presses him back into the bed, stretches out on top of him; hips flush together, mouths and tongues caught in a filthy kiss that steals both their breaths.

Breaking the kiss and contact briefly, Isaac’s hands moved down to open his jeans and free his aching cock. “Coat my fingers and wrap your reward, pretty boy.” Isaac ordered holding out one hand while the other tugged lazily at his cock. Tommy quickly obeyed, pouring a liberal amount of lube over the offered hand and sliding the condom down over his shaft, before lying back on the mattress. Lost in desire Tommy spread his legs wide and moaned wantonly.

Isaac wasted no time, pressing in two fingers immediately, knowing Tommy could take it, thrusting in and out, curving his fingers to stroke the prostrate and pulling filthy sounds out of Tommy. “Look at you, look what you are doing to me Tommy, see how hard I am for you?” Isaac panted as he pressed a third finger deep inside his lover. “Going to make you feel so good, do you want that, boy?”

“Please, sir, please.” Tommy begged. Pulling his fingers out with a wet squelch, Isaac pumped his cock twice and then he was driving it home, deep into his willing and eager sub. Setting a brutal pace, the Dom hammered into his sub with deep hard thrusts. Isaac slapped Tommy’s hand away when he tried to get to his own neglected cock. “No, I want you to come just on my cock, can you do that for me, babe?”

Beyond words, Tommy just nodded feverishly. “Good boy, come for me now, come on Tommy.” His release screamed through him, shooting thick liquid ropes over his stomach and chest and forcing him to clamp down on Isaac’s still thrusting cock, pushing him over the edge as well as his hips jerked through his own release.

“Thank you.” Tommy whispered later that night as he lay in Isaac’s arms, loving the soothing fingers carding through his hair. “It’s safe here. I feel so much better now, light and I don’t know, happy I guess.” 

“You’re welcome, beb.” Isaac grinned. “It’s no hardship you know, for a guy you got a real sweet arse. Just saying!” Laughing as Tommy tried to slap him in retaliation, he grabbed his hand easily. 

“You’re an ass.” Tommy pouted.

“You love it.” Isaac reminded him, smiling softly at his friend. “You should have come to me sooner.” Tipping his face up to catch his eyes, he continued. “I mean it Tommy; whenever it gets too much for you, just tell me.”

“I don’t want to get between you and Soph.” Tommy admitted with a sigh.

“You could never do that silly; you know she loves you as much as I do.” Isaac smiled fondly thinking of his two loves. “You have no idea how happy it will make her when I call her and tell her that you are feeling better now.”

“Hummpf, still using me to pull the chicks huh?” Tommy smirked.

“Hey, watch it boy, I can always start your punishment all over again.” He threatened, eyebrows rising ridiculously high.

“Hmm, no thanks, I’m good.” Tommy winced as he wiggled his sore arse against the sheets. “But if you’re not busy there is a Friday the 13th marathon on cable we could watch until rehearsal tonight?”

“Sure beb, anything you want.


End file.
